vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki:Song Article Guideline
This article uses material from the "Vocaloid Wiki:Song Article Guideline" article on the Vocaloid wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. This article is a guideline for all song pages on the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki. Please use this guideline if you want to make a new song page. NOTICE: Please DO NOT use machine translations for romaji lyrics. Machine translations often misread kanji words, confuse conjugations with particles and neglect consonant change in compound words. Machine translated romaji is, therefore, incorrect and impossible to sing. Furthermore, some romaji transliterators make grave mistakes. Please avoid referring to these romaji transliteration sites. NOTICE: When adding a translation to a page, the translator should be credited. The only exception to this rule is when the translation is by the author of the song or otherwise directly approved by the author of the song. When a translation is not credited, we cannot assess its accuracy. Thus uncredited translations are likely to be removed. To find reliable translators read this tutorial and translators list. NOTICE: Katakana romaji transliteration: It is becoming a trend to transliterate katakana words into capital letters in Vocaloid fandom, but you don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. It is a grammatical rule to spell foreign-oriented words in katakana. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun doesn't have to be in capital letters. If you are not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters. Layout / Template Here is the basic layout of a song page. Feel free to copy and paste it if you are making a new article. Japanese = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:Japanese original songs Category: original songs Category: songs list |-| English = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:English original songs Category: original songs Category: songs list |-| Chinese = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:Chinese original songs Category: original songs Category: songs list |-| Korean = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:Korean original songs Category: original songs Category: songs list |-| Spanish = Lyrics External Links *[ Link name] Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:Spanish original songs Category: original songs Category: songs list About song titles Songs with titles in Latin alphabets keep their name for articles. *Blessing → Blessing. *Kanto de la Ĉielarko → Kanto de la Ĉielarko. Songs with titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts should have the original title first, followed by the romanization in parentheses. *作曲するならいまのうち！ → 作曲するならいまのうち！ (Sakkyokusuru nara Ima no Uchi!) *고백 → 고백 (Gobaek) *大時代 → 大時代 (Dà Shídài) *Метелица → Метелица (Metelitsa) Words of foreign origin are kept in the original language in the romanization. These words are usually from English, but French, Spanish and German ones are not uncommon either. *ドーナツホール → ドーナツホール (Donut Hole) *러시안 룰렛 → 러시안 룰렛 (Russian Roulette) *狄奥尼索斯崇拜 → 狄奥尼索斯崇拜 (Dionysus Chóngbài) If two songs have the same title, the article should have the original title first, followed by a slash and then the producer name. If one wants to add a song the same name as another song already present on the wiki, then the new page should follow the "TITLE/PRODUCER" format and the old page should be renamed to the "TITLE/PRODUCER" format. In case the old page is actually a redirect and not a song page, the redirect should be turned into the new song page. So the new song page should not follow the "TITLE/PRODUCER" format, and the old song page (not the redirect, but the page the redirect led to) should not be renamed, either. In all of these scenarios, both articles should be added to a disambiguation page. If a disambiguation page with the name of the song is not yet created, one should be made. *Memory/Apple-P and Memory/Circus-P → Memory (disambiguation) *Human/SeriousMF and Human/Apple-P → Human (disambiguation) Lowercase titles Some songs have titles that begin with a lowercase letter. When trying to make a page for those songs, Wiki will automatically make the first letter uppercase. To make sure that the title is displayed correctly on the page, the DISPLAYTITLE template should be added: Example: This should result in a page with a lower case title. This template also works for other song titles which cannot be displayed correctly due to the Wiki titling system. About the song box The song box is a template that summarizes the basic information of a song. *'image': This is where you put a photo / image which represents the song. When a song doesn't have an image that represents the song specifically (which often happens on piapro), you can use either the boxart or the "no image" art from piapro. Some of them have already been uploaded: Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI, Gackpo, CYBER DIVA. *'songtitle': The original title of the song, the romanization and (if there is one) the English translation. *'color': The color of: Original Upload Date, Singer, Producer(s), Views and Links. See the page for help with the hex codes. *'original upload date': This is where you put the original upload date of the song. That is, the upload date of the upload by the original author (so not the date a reprint was uploaded). If the original upload date is not available, put "N/A" instead of the upload date here. If the song is only available on an album, put the date the album was released as the upload date and state that it is the release date of the album. *'singer': The "singer" section is where you should put the VOCALOIDs/Singers. *'producer': The persons who worked on the song. These persons can be, for example, the composer, the lyricist and the illustrator. *'#views': This is where you mention the viewcount of the original upload. Views from reprints do not count and should not be put here. If the song is uploaded on two different platforms, both viewcounts should be displayed. For example, if a song is uploaded on both Niconico and YouTube, the views should be displayed as follows: ** xx,xxx+ (NN), xxx,xxx+ (YT) These are the abbreviations for the more common websites on which songs are uploaded: *Bilibili: BB *Niconico: NN *Piapro: PP *SoundCloud: SC *YouTube: YT Viewcounts should always be rounded down. *If a song has less than 1,000 views, it should be rounded off to one digit: 8+, 60+, 200+ *If a song has 1,000 views or more, it should be rounded off to two digits: 1,200+, 34,000+, 160,0000+, 1,400,000+ If the viewcount is not available or the song is only available on an album, put "N/A" instead of the viewcount. *'link': The link to the original video(s). If the song is only available on an album, do not put a link here. Put "N/A" instead. If the song is a reprint and not an official upload, this should be indicated by placing (reprint) behind it. This will result in (reprint). About the Lyrics The lyrics section is where you put the lyrics of the song. If lyrics are not written in the Latin alphabet, adding the romanization of the lyrics is necessary. However, many online "Japanese to romanization" converters are very inaccurate and don't line up with the lyrics that is sung. Therefore it is important to proofread what you get. Many sets of kanji can have multiple readings and meanings. * 見物 kenbutsu means "sightseeing" and 見物 mimono means "spectacle". * 空 sora means "sky" and 空 kara ''or kuu'' means "empty/emptiness". * 君 as an honorific is kun and 君 as a pronoun is kimi. * 二人 is rarely ni nin. * 何か is pronounced as either nanika or nanka, and 何も nanimo or nanmo. Because machine translators cannot read the context, they can't make the correct choice. In addition, many compound words are affected by rendaku or consonant change which machine translations often neglect. * 顔 kao (face) becomes gao when following another word. 泣き顔 naki+kao (crying face) becomes naki'g'ao Mandarin to pinyin converters tend to be more accurate, but it is worth nothing that 誰／谁 is typically sung as shéi, and not shuí. Some names may be romanized improperly too (luò tiān yī instead of Luò Tiānyī). * 都 dōu means "all", "even" or "already", and 都 dū means "city". * 重 zhòng means "heavy", and 重 chóng means "again". Korean transliteration also needs a caution. ㅅ siot as a final consonant often becomes t'', not ''s. * 못하다 (cannot do) is mot-ha-da, not mos-ha-da. * 바닷가 (coast) is ba-dat-ka, not ba-das-ka. You can follow the next example that shows how to add the original language and romanization lyrics of a song: Language and Romanization Simply copy paste the original lyrics and the romanization to the space provided. * The original language always comes first * After that comes the romanization, under the original lyrics * Line breaks are created by adding a row with * To quickly merge lyrics into a table, you can use Nefere's merger (mirror). If you have done this, the page should look like: Language, Romanization and Translation The same as above, but now with three cells. * Keep in mind that not all fan translations are accepted on this wiki. Please check the Translation Guidelines before adding a translation. * Do not forget to credit the translator on the bottom of the Lyrics section. * Translyrics (the lyrics of the song translated in a way that you can still sing it to the original melody) are not acceptable translations. * A translation should only be called official when the producer themselves made the translation or it was otherwise directly approved by the producer. CC translations added by anyone other than the producer do not count as official translations. * If an official translation is available, please signify this by putting where Translation would normally be placed. The page will automatically be sorted into the corresponding category. * CC translations on YouTube videos are not sufficiently guaranteed to be accurate translations. Please do not copy them to the wiki unless it's verified that it is a reliable translation. English translation by Damesukekun The page should now look like: English translation by Damesukekun English language lyrics If you are creating a page for an English song, you can use the template instead of the table. Note that songs with languages that do have the same alphabet as English (examples: Spanish, French) should still be put in a table, since a translation (if available) should be added. This should result in: Vocaloid chorus There are various styles to create a table to state who is singing by name with color. This is the style which is used on this wiki most of the time. This should result in: Warnings Sometimes song videos contain visual patters that can trigger seizures, and a warning is necessary. To add a warning to the page, you can use the following code: Which will result in: In some cases, songs might hint at something explicit. If this is the case, please add the following warning: Which should result in: If the songs clearly talks about explicit subjects or contains shocking images, please add the following warning: Which will result in: These warnings should be placed at the top of the page. Please do notice that a song cannot have questionable and explicit lyrics and themes at the same time. Translator Licenses Sometimes a translator has a different license on their translations than the one the wiki uses. If this is the case, the Translator License template should be used: To use the template correctly, the first value (1) should be the translator's name. The second value (2) should be the webpage on which the license is written down. The third value (3) is optional, and is used to specify whose website it is (his/her/their) and what kind of website it is (blog/tumblr/wordpress/etc.). If this value is not added, the template will display "their website". The template should be placed directly below the "lyrics" headline, but before the lyrics themselves. For example: Lyrics Below is a list of translators with different licenses than the one this wiki uses. If a translator is missing, please add it to this list. Do keep in mind that it should be an accepted translator. *a bunny's translations *aWhimsicalStar☆ *BambooXZX *Bluepenguin/EJ Translations *Hazuki no Yume *Kazabana *Len's Lyrics (ElectricRaichu) *Magenetra *Matchakame *Pricecheck Translations *Releska (see Using Translations) *TsunaguSubs About the External Links The external links section lists relevant links to the song. Examples of links that can be put here are: *Links to the song's website or webpage, official uploads of illustrations used in the video, relevant entries from the author's blog, and the like. *Links to entries of the song on other wikis and databases, for example Vocaloid Wiki, 初音ミクwiki, VocaDB, Niconico Pedia and Pixiv Encylopedia. *Links to webpages with the lyrics of the song, for example animelyrics. *Links to off-vocals, karaoke versions, sheet music, official MP3 downloads and what not. But ABSOLUTELY NO linking to illegal MP3 downloads is allowed. If the song is available on an album, links to purchase sites and album crossfades can be added too. Covers The main priority of this wiki is presenting original VOCALOID songs. To make sure that cover songs will never take the focus on original songs away, a cover song should meet at least one of the criteria below to be allowed a page on this wiki. Note that "cover songs" in this context means covers of non-VOCALOID songs. * The cover song in question has over 1,000,000 views on the official upload by the author of the cover. Example: Ievan Polkka * The cover song in question is a self-cover. Example: Anonymous * The cover song was featured in a game featuring VOCALOIDs which was approved by the company who released said VOCALOIDs. Example: AFTER BURNER * The cover song is a demo song for a VOCALOID. Example: Summertime * The cover song is a remix of a soundtrack, to which the author of the cover added their own lyrics. Example: Lavender Town Categorizing All song pages on this wiki must be in a category. These are the the categories that every song page should have. Category:Vocaloid original songs Category: original songs Category: original songs If the music producer/composer of the song is known, please add the following category. Category: songs list If the page does not have an english translations, please add the page to these categories. Category:Intervention Required Category:Pages in need of English translation If the song features more Singers/VOCALOIDs, some of these categories may need to be added. Category:Duet original songs Category:Trios original songs Category:Group rendition original songs If the song is a spin-off of another song, the Spin-off category should be added. If the song can only be obtained by purchasing or downloading an album, the Album Only category should be added. If the song is part of a series, the page should be added to the category for the series which you may find here. Here are some examples of these categories. Category:The Evillious Chronicles Category:Happiness Series Category:Kokuhaku no Oto If the song is a cover song of a non-VOCALOID song, the Notable Cover Songs category should be added instead of the Vocaloid original songs category. After the page is done Try making redirects. This way your page will be easier to find. Making a redirect can easily be done by making a page for the romanized or English title, and then adding the following template. #REDIRECT [[]] When the page has the same or a similar title to other pages, please check if there is a disambiguation for this title. If it is present, please add it to the disambiguation using the format below. If the song features more than two VOCALOIDs, please use "multiple VOCALOIDs" instead of the names of all the VOCALOIDs used in that song. , a song by featuring . When there is no existing disambiguation and two songs have the same name, please try to make one yourself using the layout below. Remember that the disambiguation page title should be suffixed with "(disambiguation)" to distinguish it from normal song articles. ' may refer to: *, a song by featuring . *, a song by featuring . For example, the two songs SAYONARA and Sayounara can be added to a disambiguation page titled "Sayonara (disambiguation)" with the following content: Sayonara may refer to: *SAYONARA, a song by Tiara featuring Hatsune Miku. *Sayounara, a song by Sohta featuring Kaai Yuki. About Categories Sometimes a producer or new VOCALOID doesn't have a category on the wiki yet. If this is the case, please make a category following the instructions below. Do keep in mind that the producer or new VOCALOID should have a song page first, to avoid empty categories. Making New Categories The easiest way to create a new category is to label a song with the category first, and then let Wikia help you create it. #Label the song with the category in one of the following ways: #*in source mode, add a line for the category as detailed above, i.e.., "Category:"; or #*in classic editor mode, add it via the "Categories" column on the right; or #*after the song is created, click on the "Add category" button near the bottom of the page, add it there, and click "Save". #Once the song page is saved, a red link to the category should appear in the list of categories at the bottom of the page. Click on that link, and Wikia will automatically take you to a page for creating the category. Enter the contents of the category page as explained below and click "Save page". Producer Categories This is the basic layout of a producer category. Please keep in mind that when creating a producer category, it should always be called " songs list". Before making the category, please check if the producer doesn't have another category already under another name. This can easily be done by looking for his or her popular works. Only add a producer category if you are absolutely positive it hasn't been added yet. Also note that producer categories are usually only made for producers who worked on the music, so categories for illustrators, animators, lyricists etc. shouldn't be made. This is a list of original songs produced by the Vocaloid song producer, (<(other names)>). . To clarify, here is a filled in example of the layout. This is a list of original songs produced by the Vocaloid song producer, Jin (自然の敵P, じん, Shizen no Teki P). Jin is the creator of the Kagerou Project series. When you are done with creating the category, the Producer Song Lists category should be added. A redirect to the producer category should also be made, to make sure it is easier to find. VOCALOID Categories VOCALOID song categories are generally only made by the administrators, but if you find yourself having to make a category, please use the following layout. Filename|'s boxart (by ) Filename|'s boxart This is a list of original songs that utilize the VOCALOID: '. () is a VOCALOID developed by . Read more about on Vocaloid Wikia *''' template': should only be used when the VOCALOID has only one release, and thus only one boxart. The image used should always be the boxart, except when the VOCALOID has no boxart, in which case the official character design should be used instead. *'"gallery type="slideshow template': should be used if a VOCALOID has multiple released, and thus multiple boxarts. It should '''not' be used to host the character design and the boxart. *'Language': here the language the VOCALOID sings in should be listed. Accents or origins do not matter in this case, so things like "Taiwanese" or "American" should not be listed here. Please do note that if you make a category for a Chinese VOCALOID, the actual language they speak should be between brackets. For example: Chinese (Mandarin), Chinese (Cantonese). *'Link to VOCALOID wiki': This link should always be to the Character page of the VOCALOID, and not to the voicebank page. You can recognize the voicebank page by the "(VOCALOID X)" that is always behind the title. *After you have finished the category, the Vocaloid original songs list category should be added. Also remember to make a disambiguation to the category. Important notes: *Please do not add categories for fanloids, UTAU's, Utaites or other singers. These do not belong here and will be deleted immediately. *'Please do not add any more information than necessary'. The VOCALOID categories should follow a uniform layout, so adding information like release date or voice provider is not necessary. The VOCALOID categories should only contain the basic information regarding the VOCALOID. All other information is listed on VOCALOID wiki. Category:Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki Category:Policy